1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technology of packaging vacuum sealed contents. Instead of freezing vegetables and meats, attempts have been made to vacuum seal perishable items and ship them in the vacuum pack so that they can be stored for long periods of time without deterioration.
The packaging of the perishable type of produce and meats that is taught by the novel package of this invention, is a relatively new art and technology. There have been attempts by some prior patents to solve the problem preventing the vacuum from causing pressure on the contents such as the produce or meat during the act of the drawing off of the air during the creation of the vacuum and destroying their marketability. This invention is a solution to that problem.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, various attempts have been made to manufacture a type of package that will carry out the function of the drawing off of the air from the interior of the package to create a vacuum without injuring the contents within the package, such as the perishable items of meats, lettuce, tomatoes, broccoli, flowers, and the like. Attempts have been made to package meats by drawing off the air and creating a vacuum without causing the pressure that sucks out the blood from the meat and thereby causing the membranes to break down.
In the prior art is a United States patent to Kadunce, U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,900 whereby the construction of a circular tube with a completely different cap is shown. The Kadunce patent is an attempt at solving the problem of small packaging and does not solve the problems solved by the within inventor who has designed and conceived a package for carrying out the function to eliminate the problems herein described. The Kadunce patent is not an elaborate container, but has reinforced construction that renders the cost of the container extremely expensive, and therefore prohibitive for the uses herein intended. It also lacks the feature of informing the inspector of the package to determine whether or not the vacuum seal has been broken and air has infiltrated the contents of the package. It has no method of determining if it is a "leaker". Kadunce's package is also lacking in its ability to be stored and shipped in a convenient and simple manner as taught by the within invention.
There have been other attempts to create a package that are designed for the purpose of drawing off of the air and creating a vacuum which have not been successful and accepted in the marketplace. The packages have been vulnerable to damage and the vacuums and seals have broken without a method of ascertaining whether the vacuum has been broken and air has been admitted to the chamber and the contents consequently spoiled until after the package is opened. The prior packages have been difficult to handle and store during and after transit.